nowherelandgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Criminal Type (DoNY)
Characters in Dogs of New York are assigned a Criminal Type. The character's Type represents their areas of expertise or natural aptitudes, and determines bonus Edges and skills, as well as suggesting appropriate Hindrances. Criminal Types The Asshole The Asshole is a fucked up, crazed felon destined to end up in the maximum security wing or bleeding out in a gutter somewhere. This twisted bastard practically oozes malice and hate, and delights in violence and destruction. Assholes litter the underworld, committing such crimes as reckless driving, criminal damage, assault, public drunkenness, and lewd behaviors. The real winners move up to wanton arson, aggravated battery, and random acts of rape and homicide. * 'Bonus Skills: '''Assholes begin with a d6 in Fighting and Taunt. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Balls, Berserk, Brave, Brawler, Liquid Courage, or Strong Willed. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Bloodthirsty, Impulsive, Mean, Overconfident, Short Temper The Broker The Broker trades in information. They act as a go-between and fixer, hooking up burglars with shady pawn shops, smugglers with drug mules, or a heist crew with a talented wheelman. The Broker never gets their hands dirty, preferring to simply make the phone calls and the introductions. They might also front money for new rackets or drug buys in return for a percentage of the profits. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Brokers begin with a d6 in Persuasion and Streetwise * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Charismatic, Connections, Extra Contacts, Linguist, or Party Animal. * '''Suggested Hindrances: 'Corrupt, Curious, Yellow The Dealer The Dealer buys and sells drugs or stolen property for profit. The Dealer has the brains and experience to know what’s what and who to pass it off to. A Dealer might exclusively handle drugs or hot goods, but most will take any chance they can get to flip something for a quick buck. * 'Bonus Skills: '''Dealers begin with a d6 in Knowledge (drugs) or Knowledge (fence) and Persuasion. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Charismatic, Connections, Extra Contacts, Fence, Linguist, or Strong Willed. * '''Suggested Hindrances: 'Corrupt, Greedy, Habit The Heister The Heister is an old-fashioned stick-up man. Truck hijackings, muggings, and armed robberies are the Heister’s stock-in-trade. While any dumb motherfucker with a shotgun and a ski mask can knock over a convenience store, a true Heister has the skills and instincts needed to pull off the big jobs and live to not tell about it. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Heisters begin with a d6 in Intimidation and Notice. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Alertness, Brave, Brawny, Danger Sense, Security Expert, or Strong Willed. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Cautious, Greedy, Loyal The Hustler The Hustler is a con artist that cheats, lies, and deceives individual victims and organizations out of money and property. Hustlers are typically people of style, all flash and charm, who are able to appear genuine and trustworthy. Cheating welfare, credit card fraud, insurance scams, and running barroom grifts are all ways that Hustlers make their livings. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Hustlers begin with a d6 in Deception and Persuasion. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Alertness, Attractive, Charismatic, Fast Talk, Party Animal, Professional Gambler, or Razor Tongue. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Greedy, Impulsive, Yellow The Pimp The Pimp’s hustle revolves around prostitution, but instead of selling their own ass, the Pimp runs a stable of hos, taking a share of their profits in exchange for managing and protecting them. A Pimp is style incarnate, which they need in spades to convince a ho that they need the Pimp to run them. The Pimp also has to have a mind for business and a reputation as a bad motherfucker to keep their hos in line and the competition from snatching their stable out from under them. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Pimps begin with a d6 in Persuasion and Intimidation. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Attractive, Balls, Brawler, Charismatic, Party Animal, or Razor Tongue. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Arrogant, Lech, Overconfident, Stubborn The Thief The Thief is a criminal that is into plain old-fashioned stealing. The Thief lives by the mantra of “anything that isn’t nailed down is up for grabs, and anything I can pry loose isn’t nailed down”. Typical Thieves are light on their feet and has deft fingers combined with an eye for trouble. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Thieves begin with a d6 in Lockpicking and Stealth. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Alertness, Danger Sense, Luck, Security Expert, or Thief. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Greedy, Impulsive, Overconfident, Small The Thug The Thug uses violence or the threat of it to get money and respect. Thugs tend to be big, powerful brutes that are able to throw their weight around or intimidate a victim through sheer size and menace. Thugs earn their cash working as bodyguards or bouncers, collecting debts, extortion, punishment beatings, and even contract killing. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Thugs begin with a d6 in Fighting and Intimidation. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Balls, Brave, Brawler, Brawny, Cleaner, or Strong Willed. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Bloodthirsty, Mean, Overconfident, Short Temper The Racketeer The Racketeer is born to be the boss, and the boss is all about diversification. Typically, a Racketeer organizes several continuing enterprises, such as sports betting, card games, loan sharking, extortion, large-scale theft, and fraud. A Racketeer may be independent, but likely belongs to an organized crime group like the Mafia. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Racketeers begin with a d6 in Persuasion and Streetwise. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Balls, Command, Connections, Extra Contacts, or Reputation. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Arrogant, Cautious, Code of Honor, Greedy The Runner The Runner is an all-purpose gopher, courier, and bagman. Runner hide cash in stash pads, run drugs from one side of town to the other, carry guns so their bosses don’t have to, and collect money or bets from their bosses’ customers. Running is low-rent work, but has lots of opportunities to rise or rip off. * '''Bonus Skills: '''Racketeers begin with a d6 in Driving and Stealth. * '''Bonus Edges: '''Select one of the following Edges (you must meet the normal requirements): Ace, Alertness, Extraction, Fleet-Footed, or Quick. * '''Suggested Hindrances: '''Greedy, Loyal, Small, Yellow Category:DoNY